


my little secret

by plutopurplecat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dadchi being a dad, or big bro idk, soft terushima, soft yamaguchi, team being wholesome, yuuji being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutopurplecat/pseuds/plutopurplecat
Summary: Yamaguchi was a private person.He wasn't one to share everything about his life unless he was very close with that person, which would make sense why Tsukishima was the only one who knew more about him than anyone else on the team.But there are things where he keeps to himself.Like the fact he was dating Terushima Yuuji.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 388





	my little secret

**Author's Note:**

> i got obsessed with teruyama and i wanted more content so enjoy this self indulgent fluff fic <3

Yamaguchi was a private person. 

He wasn't one to share everything about his life unless he was very close with that person, which would make sense why Tsukishima was the only one who knew more about him than anyone else on the team. 

But there are things that he keeps to himself. 

Like the fact he was dating Terushima Yuuji. 

It all started with a dare that ended up with both of them on an impromptu date that led to one thing to another and now Yuuji was officially his boyfriend. 

Everything about the blonde was the exact opposite of himself and maybe that was why he was attracted to him in the first place. Although at first glance everyone would describe him as someone wild and impulsive, he was a really down to earth guy. Underneath his recklessness lay a boy who just wanted to be seen as he wanted to as well. 

It wasn't his intention on keeping it a secret rather the topic was never brought up by anyone. It was either everyone assumed he's single or he's just not interested in a relationship. 

So when Yuuji suddenly visited Karasuno during one practice, he was slightly panicking.

"Yo!" Yuuji greeted, giving a two finger salute as he stood by the doorway with a lazy smile. 

"Terushima?" Daichi questioned, walking over towards him with furrowed eyebrows. They were done for the day so everyone was pretty much confused as to why the captain of Johzenji was here.

Yamaguchi, who was at the corner of the gym, stopped in his tracks, a bunch of thoughts running to his mind as to how he was going to face the situation. He didn't remember Yuuji messaging him or saying he'd come by. They usually meet up halfway for dates or just go to his house for movie nights. Should he go up and kiss him? Should he play it cool and pretend they weren't dating?

"I was just around and thought I stopped by! We're friends aren't we? " he said. 

"If you're here to disturb Kiyoko, I'd suggest you leave buddy!" Tanaka said, already in defense mode with his arms out in front of Kiyoko. Nishinoya sprinted from the opposite side of the gym, sliding on the slippery floor to support his best friend in protecting their queen. Sugawara face palmed himself at their antics while Ennoshita smacked both of them at the back of their heads to tell them to behave. 

Yuuji laughed at their antics, doubling over with laughter with his hand over his stomach. Yamaguchi found it adorable. 

"Nah, I'm not here to disturb Glasses-Chan. Besides, I'm already seeing someone else." the dirty blonde said, his eyes flickering towards a certain pinch server with a smile before he returned his attention to the rest of the team. Yamaguchi found himself blushing. 

It didn't seem like Yuuji was going to mention anything more about his new "someone", which made Yamaguchi a bit disappointed. It's not like he wanted to announce it to the world or anything. Maybe part of him thought Yuuji was embarrassed of him? No, that couldn't be it. Not when his boyfriend would openly show his affection with him out in public when they went on dates. 

Maybe Yuuji was waiting for him to make the first move. Maybe he was respecting whatever he wanted, if he wanted to go open with it or keep it a secret. 

"Oi, did you hear what I said? " Tsukishima's voice broke him from his train of thoughts. 

"Oh, sorry Tsukki. What were you saying?" he said sheepishly, continuing to pack his stuff up for the day. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes but spoke again nonetheless. "I'm thinking of heading to the store after this. Do you want to follow or are you heading straight home?"

The freckled boy pursed his lips. Immediately his eyes landed on the troublemaker who was still talking to their captain. The blonde caught his eye and gave him a soft smile, the kind he liked to believe was only reserved for him. It was if it was a sign of encouragement or maybe a sign that he understood whatever he chose to do with their relationship status. He didn't know what came over him but he felt a sense of bravery wash over him all of a sudden. 

"Actually, you go ahead. I kinda have plans tonight." he said, slinging his bag over his shoulder with a smile. Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows but shrugged after that.

Yamaguchi bid his best friend goodbye, walking towards the entrance with a beaming smile. Yuuji saw him coming and returned the smile, a slight raise of his eyebrows as if he was silently asking something. 

"Hey!" he said, wrapping his arm immediately around the blonde. Yuuji quickly responded by hugging him back, as if it was the most natural thing on earth. "Thanks for waiting for me, Yuuji." he continued, pulling back with his arm still wrapped around the older boy's waist. Yuuji seemed to understand his intentions, his own arm slinging around his shoulders. 

"Um," Sugawara voiced out, his pointer finger gesturing to the two of them. It was then he realized that all eyes were on them, their mouths agape and eyes widened in shock. Yamaguchi had to hide this giggle at their dumbstruck faces. Even Tanaka had dropped his defense mode, instead staring at them as if they had grown another head. 

"Surprise?" Yuuji tried, holding back a grin. 

Perhaps he should've thought this through because all at once everyone began bombarding him with questions. Yuuji could only laugh as everyone swarmed their beloved first year but his arm was still around his waist. 

"I feel like a celebrity being attacked like this." the blonde said, which caused the younger boy to giggle. 

"How long has this been going on?" Daichi asked though his tone wasn't angry or anything close to that. He was just naturally protective of his friends. 

"About a few months." Yamaguchi answered, his shyness slowly creeping in.

"Months?!" Hinata said, his hands cupping the sides of his cheeks as he processed the information.

"It's not like it was a secret or anything. I just didn't think it was a big deal to announce we were dating." the green haired boy continued with a wave of his hand so there wouldn't be any misunderstanding.

"Not important?! My junior has a boyfriend, of course it's important! Senpai is so proud of you!" Tanaka exclaimed, pulling Yamaguchi out of Terushima's grasp and into a tight hug. Nishinoya followed along too, jumping on both of their backs to envelop them in a hug as well. 

"Oi, you're killing him!" Ennoshita scolded, trying to pry away the young boy from their overbearing senpai's. 

Yuuji could only laugh at the situation at hand, finding amusement in his boyfriend getting bombarded by everyone. Hinata had joined in the hug as well which made it harder for Ennoshita to pry Yamaguchi from their hold. 

"Alright, can I have my boyfriend back?" Yuuji said, deciding to take pity on his partner. 

As if that word had somehow triggered them, Tanaka and Nishinoya immediately let go of Yamaguchi only to bombard the blonde with threats of "you better treat him good or else!".

Finally being able to breathe, Yamaguchi fixed his messed up appearance though he didn't really mind it. It seemed everyone was accepting of this new revelation and he couldn't be more happier. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Tsukishima looking at him with an unreadable expression. The blonde shook his head suddenly, immediately walking past Yamaguchi without even a second glance. The brunette frowned but figured he could talk to him later. 

He walked back over to Yuuji, who was still being threatened by his senpai's with a face palming Daichi by their side, and slipped his hand in his. Whatever Tanaka was saying was completely tuned out by Yuuji, instead focusing all his attention towards his lovely boyfriend. 

"Alright this is nice and all but I got a hot date. See you later!" Yuuji quickly pulled him away before anyone could say something and make them stay there longer. Yamaguchi didn't mind it though. 

"Man, they are a handful. I love it though, kind of reminds me of my team." The blonde said with a chuckle. He brought his boyfriend's hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss at the back of his hand as they walked. 

"Not that I'm complaining but why are you here?" The freckled teen said, squeezing their interlock hands together. 

Yuuji gave a slight shrug, his smirk never leaving his face. "I missed you. Can't I just see you when I want to?"

He secretly likes how blunt Yuuji was sometimes. It made his stomach swirl with butterflies whenever he admitted something so openly. 

"A warning would've been nice though. I almost had a heart attack." He replied with a playful pout. 

"For the record, I already made up some shit about being around. I didn't know you were gonna out me as your boyfriend." Yuuji stuck his tongue out like a child. 

"Neither did I." he started, smiling softly after that, "but I'm glad I did." 

He looked at the boy beside him to see him smiling brightly with a tint of red on his cheeks too. 

"You're blushing."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!" 

"Are too!"

"Ugh you're lucky you're cute." Yuuji said with a grumble. 

"Ah, so you're only dating me for my looks."

"Hey, that's my line!" 

"Not anymore." Yamaguchi mimicked his earlier action and stuck his tongue out.

They both laughed as they leaned against one another, hands still interlocking as they walked down the street. "So I saw your buddy left early. Are you two alright?"

Yamaguchi bit his tongue before answering. "I don't know honestly." 

"That's alright. If anything's wrong, you tell me alright?"

The freckled boy smiled softly and leaned his head on the older boy's shoulder. He felt the blonde lay a kiss on his head which made his heart skip a beat. "I will, Yuuji. Thank you."

"Of course." he said, holding him close by the waist."So take outs and movie night?"

"The sun hasn't even set yet."

"So make out til the sun sets, get take out _then_ movie night?"

"Yuuji!"

"I mean we can start making out now —"

He shook his head with a smile."You're insatiable."

Yuuji only grinned. "Yeah, but you love me."

He couldn't even fight the smile that was making it's way to his face. "Yeah, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> might continue this w some tsukiyama friendship !


End file.
